The Creator
by lruvalcaba
Summary: Clow's thoughts after creating his Guardians. Yue is not what he was expecting.


**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Clamp or any of their characters. I just dusted them off and played with them this once. I don't have a cent and I'm still paying for the laptop, so please don't bother suing. That's the only thing worth suing for and still belongs to someone else._

_Probably along, this lines, it should be noted that I'm not a professional writer and English is not my first language, so if something sounds strange or the grammar is not at all correct, you know what to blame. (And please let me know so I can correct it and stop embarrassing myself online) I don't know where this nonsense is going, so I can't give it a proper rating. _

* * *

**The Creator**

I wanted to create them. But they didn't turn out the way I had originally thought. I wanted a pet. I'm a lonely man, you know? And I wanted a child. I could have bought the pet and fathered a child but… I don't know. I wanted a pet I could understand effortlessly, that could take care of itself if I happened to go out on vacation and that would help me a little around the house with some very simple chores, like cleaning after itself and, as you can imagine, they don't sell that kind of pet in stores. So I decided to create my own according to my specifications.

About the child… I had a bit of a problem fathering one. For one thing, people around me have catalogued me as a strange and dangerous person. They are fearful, narrow minded people, so families keep their women away from me. For another, I don't like women. I prefer men and even they would hesitate about even talking to me, so, as you can see, my chances of becoming a father were practically non existent. And finding a willing male to share his life with me wouldn't have helped much. That's why I decided to create my own child too.

If people in town had bothered to go visit me once in a while, they would have noticed I didn't live in a dark cave with bats and owls for companions and cooked in cauldrons. They would have been disappointed when they saw there were no shelves with jars containing frog livers or snake eyes. Granted, I used them once in a while but not in such huge amounts that required having a permanent stock.

My house was out of town, sort of secluded, but it was a pretty house. It was a two story house with a big garden surrounding it. From the living room window you could see a beautiful cherry tree that was always blooming. Yes, I put a spell on it so it was blooming right in the middle of winter but the sight was breathtaking so I figured I shouldn't let the seasons spoil my view.

Contrary to popular belief, I barely used magic to make my life simpler. I used very few spells and most of them were used in areas in which I sucked big time. One of the areas in which I am a total disaster is cooking but that's the only area in which I refused to use any magic to help me out.

After some time of living alone, everything turns out to be very boring and somewhat depressing. So one warm morning I started creating my pet. To be honest, I hadn't thought about a child yet. I just needed some company and I figured out a pet would be nice. It's a good thing when you are a powerful magician. There's very little you can't do.

Now, something I have to admit is that as a magician, I aim to impress, so I never thought of creating a dog, a cat or a gold fish. I wanted big. I wanted impressing. I wanted to show my power through that creature so soon I was deciding whether it should be a huge gorilla, a 15 meter long snake or a whale sized crocodile. Finally I settled for a puma. I would have chosen a black panther if it only it didn't look like a big black cat, more associated to witches and black magic. Let me point out I have nothing against witches other than the fact that they are, well, women. And black magic… Black magic doesn't exist. It has no white or black sides. It's what you make out of it. It makes you a good or bad person depending on how you use it. But the magic works the same for all of us able to use it.

I decided to start by creating the pet. My puma. I had some thoughts while creating it and made sure my pet wouldn't turn on me and eat me for breakfast. So I created a code of unspoken rules that would be imbedded in its mind. Some guidelines that would keep me safe. As a matter of fact I think I created the first vegetarian puma ever. I also made sure it would obey me no matter what. No questions asked. It would be able to think on his own but as soon as I ordered him to do anything it would have to drop anything it was doing and respond to my commands. And of course it wouldn't be able to attack me. As a matter of fact he would fight to keep me safe from angry villagers even if the price of my safety was his own life. I created myself a pretty powerful Guardian. My Sun Guardian.

I also had to think about how to make him independent. It would need some source of energy to keep him going. I honestly never thought of batteries (they didn't exist at the time) and besides, now that I think of them, it would have been very expensive. So I created a solar powered big cat. He would get his energy from the sun and store it for cloudy days. I also gave him the ability to talk, read and write. It would be he smartest pet anyone had known of.

I had never seen a puma in real life so mine turned to be a lion sized one. Soon I stopped thinking of it as an "It" and more as a "He".

The toughest part was naming him. After days of non stop thinking I decided to call him Kerberos. Don't ask. I thought it would be appropriate at the time. But as it always happens, I soon stopped using his full name and started calling him Kero.

I'll say I had a great time creating him. But magic is unpredictable and some things I didn't have the intention of doing soon showed up. He had a sweet tooth, or should I say fang? I must have used way too much caramel sugar to give him that golden look. He was curious, playful and restless. And way too helpful, so sometimes I ended doing much more housework than I planned since his help backfired most of the time.

Soon after, I felt the need to create my child. Only this time things were not as easy. Ingredients were not easy to obtain. And looks were important here. Age was important too. I didn't feel like changing diapers, or teaching how to eat or potty train. I didn't want a perpetual baby and I wanted for him to be independent and big enough to function by himself. Something I had to take into account was that magic it eternal. As powerful as I am, I've never been able to tamper with time, the creatures I created would never age so they had to be as close to adults as I could manage.

And I wanted a beautiful child. Someone I could feel proud of and never grew tired of looking at. I finished creating him one night under a full moon.

I embedded the same rules I had used with Kero. But after finishing creating his body a strong fear overwhelmed me. Lots of "What ifs?" started dancing in my mind. He was too human. And too beautiful to be destroyed after all the effort I had put into his creation.

If by any chance my creation turned against me, (I had tried my best to prevent that situation) I should have a way to stop it. And looking at the moon I came up with an idea I thought was infallible. Just like the moon shines, not from it's own light but from the reflection of the sun's light against the earth, he would draw his vital energy from me. If something ever went wrong all I had to do was deny him my power and he would cease to exist.

As I said before, the first thing I noticed after finishing my master piece, my jewel, was the full moon. And the Chinese magic spell book I had been using, so I called him Yue. Yue means "Moon" in Chinese. I had my Moon Guardian.

I was proud of my creation. Maybe a little too proud. And I should have noticed then that no matter how good I was as a magician, magic has its own sneaky way of coming back and kicking your ass. I never should have played God.

Kero and Yue were not the best of friends, but they seemed to tolerate each other. But where Kero was warm, sweet, humble and playful; Yue was cold, distant, proud and moody.

I blamed it on the moon. He was a moon child. Even his complexion resembled the moon. A frail, pale, delicate look. Fierce, piercing, cat-like eyes. Well, the cat-like eyes were my idea. Somewhere in the back of mind I wanted Yue to be related to Kero so I gave him those eyes. They were, in some way, brothers. They were my Sun and my Moon and their lives revolved around me.

But in my pride as a magician, I wanted people to know who was the person responsible of creating those beings, so I branded them and bound them to my magic, making them love and obey me without thinking of the results of the spells I used.

And I should have used the same spell on both of them. But I'm easily distracted so I never wrote down the one I used on Kero. I casted a similar spell on Yue, but not exactly the same. I didn't write it down either. And I really should have done that since I never expected that I would fall for my Moon Guardian. And that mistake, if it could be considered a mistake, would change my life.

But that's another story and not mine to tell…


End file.
